Highschool: Minister style!
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: Everyone inside a high school scenario! With Milori and Clarion being head boy and head girl (respectively) whats going to happen when the four ministers become seniors? Ministers, Milori and Clarion centric. I don't own any of the characters unless their my OC's. Snowflake x Redleaf and Milori x Clarion
1. First day

**Hey guys! I know, too long since I've actually started writing something new right? Well, since all of my exams are over (eyeing chinese oral in the corner) I'll be starting the a new story, in which everyone is now in a highschool scenario. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tinkerbell characters except for my OC's (If I did, there would be one whole movie dedicated completely to the ministers :D )**

* * *

Redleaf Autumnwood was not a morning person. So seeing him wide awake before school hours was something he never did. Turning his head to look at his bedside clock, he groaned loudly when he saw it was 6am.

Feeling fed up, he changed out of his clothes into his uniform, smoothing out the school blazer, white shirt, black pants and house coloured tie (red for the Autumn house). The sun was already up, shining weak rays of light through the leaves. In a few weeks time, these leaves will fall, spattering shades of red, orange, yellow and brown on the ground, which, in Redleaf's opinion, create the most amazing scenery the school has to offer.

Reveling in the tranquility, he found himself straying across the school, headed towards the headmaster's office and trophy room once again.

_I'll do it this year. _

* * *

"New school, new me I guess." Sunflower mumbled to herself. Adjusting to the bright light from outsider he ca, she stumbled through the horde of people, somehow making it across the yard suitcase. Even then, people pushed and shoved their way around her, and it didn't help that she was rather short and stout for her age.

"Can I help you with that?"

Swiveling around, she found herself face to face with a boy and his unusually large nose.

"Uh, yes please."

Her suitcase was filled to the brim so when the boy had picked it up with ease, she was rather surprised. Using this opportunity to marvel at the exterior of her new bording school, she couldn't help but walk into him when he stopped suddenly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She blurted.

"Its quite alright. From your surprised look, are you new?"

_Smart kid._

"Yeah, Sunflower." she said, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Hyacinth, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Walking through the halls of the school, she slowly made her way to her dorm, more interested in looking at all the school had to offer. Little did she know, PH high was a very famous school, so coming across the intricately designed hall took her breath away.

"Amazing don't you think?" Hyacinth asked, coming by her side.

Speechless, she just nodded her head.

"It was made to look like a hall made out of roots and trees as our school is very based on being eco-friendly. The gigantic tree you see outside, is just as old as this school."

"So how old would it be?" she asked, curiosity perking her up.

"Nearing a century I think..."

_Wow. _

* * *

It was now in the middle of the induction ceremony, something Snowflake had to endure every single year until she finally left.

"And with no further ado, your new head boy and girl."

A large round of applause managed to snap Snowflake out of her boredom, at least for now. Not that she was listening and hanging onto every single word Milori was saying (unlike some other girls next to her who clearly thought he was handsome) but, she couldn't help feel cold glares staring into her back with every passing moment.

"On a final note, I would like to say that Clarion and I are holding interviews to find four new house captains, so to the seniors that are interested, please come along." Milori concluded.

It was at that point Snowflake could identify who was sending the glares, the most popular Winter house girl:

Icy Woodcold.

From where she was sitting, she could take a full look at her smug face, practically beaming with pride at the moment. Milori caught a glance of this but ignored the annoyed thought that was coming into mind (he dislikes her just as much as his half sister Snowflake.) Feeling annoyed, she wanted to block her out but a little nudge from her sides told her not to.

The people that now caught her attention were now mouthing the words "taker her down" or "go sign up". This also happened to be the people that supported Snowflake which consisted of half the Winter house.

Sinking a little deeper into her chair, she watched as students filed out of the room, probably heading towards their first class.

* * *

"Where were you?" inquired Hyacinth, "I didn't see you before assembly"

"I took a morning walk then hid myself in the library" Redleaf responded, adding a yawn for effect. Feeling rather dull and tired, he shot his friend a look just as he was opening his mouth to start a conversation.

They walked on in silence, passing the mentioned house captain sign-up sheet.

"Are you going to sign up? For house captain?"

"Definitely, I can't wait until the actual interviews," Hyacinth brightened up immediately.

As far as Redleaf knew, Hyacinth had always wanted to be house captain ever since he put his foot in this school. Him on the other hand was not as keen but, from this morning's early events, he wasn't going to let this chance slip away.

* * *

Milori was standing in front of the noticeboard, sighing unhappily as he read the names currently on the list.

"What's wrong?" Clarion said as she came up to him.

"All the people that have signed up are the people that I DON'T want to work with."

Taking the list from his hands, she could sympathize with Milori. Icy Woodcold was among them; definitely a popular choice for the Winter house. Yet, from past experience, was a person who simply didn't bother with responsibilities, just found her way with her so called "popularity." Scribbled underneath was Snowflake and a boy named Hyacinth...

What really took her by surprise was that Redleaf's name was there as well.

As many of the students do not know, Redleaf was one the smallest out of 3 older brothers, all of which had accomplished many things in this school. Overlooked by this, Redleaf was smart, intelligent and loyal, three of the most important aspects of a leader, or in her case, a house captain. He was a very popular choice for leader just he never signed up, resenting his role to another student.

Noticing the expression on Clarion's face, his remembered a very important fact.

"Redleaf right? By the way, you have to be the one to interview Snowflake. I can't have the whole student body think I'm biased just because shes my half-sister."

From behind them, a familiar mass of brown and red hair bounded in between the pair.

"Excuse me..." she said, her curly hair brushing their cheeks.

"Sunflower... Summerlynn..." she mumbled as she wrote her name down on the list, running off just as quickly as she came, a joyous laugh ringing down the corridor.

"I'll uh, handle her instead..." Milori chuckled.

* * *

**Read, review, favourite and follow :3 **


	2. Interviews and congratulations?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tinkerbell characters other than my OC's. If I did Snowflake and Redleaf would be dating by Secret of the Wings :D **

* * *

Snowflake suppressed yet another shudder. She had just finished her interview with the head girl and waited in the waiting room, trying to get her raging nerves to calm down.

"Icy Woodcold next."

Icy flashed a knowing smirk in her direction before she strutted in. Anger did not work well with her nerves, leaving her paler than ever.

Across the office sat Hyacinth and Redleaf, Hyacinth shivering and trembling with excitement. Because of his constant shaking, Redleaf found himself getting more annoyed by the moment, causing him to snap and finally calm him down.

They stood up, Hyacinth shaking more violently than ever. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Redleaf found himself being dragged into the shaking phenomenon before he managed to stop him and send him into the room with Milori.

Sunflower, also in the room, had managed to catch snippets of conversation between Icy's friends.

"God, Snowflake should like seriously back off. Even if her so called brother is head, Icy has more supporters and has him pretty much wrapped around her finger. They may even start dating!" They giggled.

Taking note of the pale girl on the other side of the room, she felt pity for her and her brother. Having Icy in some of her classes gave her a pretty decent idea about her place and position in the school. Being the "most popular girl in school", she was not a force to be messed with.

* * *

"Finally done eh?" Milori pointed out. He shuffled all his interview papers into a neat pile, a red and pink piece of paper separated from the rest.

"Yeah, its hard to choose from so many" Clarion replied, evidently tired from the sound of her voice. She placed a yellow and blue piece of paper with Milori's, accidentally brushing his hand.

Flinching from the sudden contact, nothing more was said between the two while they cleaned up the place. Feeling warmer by the minute, Clarion opted to grab a cold drink from the school canteen before class started, Milori gazing after her.

He left the room seconds later, turning into the toilets, shocked at his normally pale face now tinted with red.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

"I'd say I did pretty well, Milori seemed to show an interest in our conversation at least." Hyacinth babbled as Redleaf let his mind drift on other things, Hyacinth's words passing through his mind and out the other ear without much issue. Because they were passing dozens of trophies, Redleaf felt a rush of emotion flood him, jealousy amongst them.

Keeping his head focused to the ground to ignore him from reading the plaques, he found himself walking into someone, both of them falling immediately.

Oof.

His vision blurred immediately but his reflexes caused him to just stop before he crushed the person underneath him. Once it cleared, he stared into a pair of pale, icy blue eyes, his hands planted firmly next to her shoulders to keep him upright. To make matters worse, one of his knees hand bent and managed to place itself between her legs.

Before realizing their awkward position, he got a good glimpse of the girl.

Aside from her eyes, her nearly white platinum blonde hair had come undone from its pony tail, fanning out under her, bringing out her pale, slowly turning pink face.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled up, lurching forwards towards her before he stood on his legs once more. Offering a hand, he pulled her up as well, barely hearing her apology before running off.

Seeing Hyacinth grinning madly beside him, his hand still on the back of his shirt, he asked him "Who... was that?"

"Snowflake Winteria, Milori Lordix's adoptive sister."

_Wow..._

* * *

Snowflake huffed her way down the corridor, warmth still burning in her cheeks.

_What had just happened?_

One moment she was walking, minding her own business, next thing moment she was on the ground, some guy on top of her.

_Why is it so warm in here?_

Holding a hand to her cheek, she rounded the corner to her next class, relieved that there were only a few people so far. Pulling out a thick leather brown book, she found herself being engrossed by it, completely ignoring the rest of the world until the bell rang.

* * *

Sunflower was lost; nobody told her that the school was so big! Trying to use the school map she was given, she found herself walking in circles until she saw that the map was held upside down.

_Haha oops_

Feeling fed up, she approached a girl reading a thick book.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where LA304 is?"

"You're already here." somebody spoke from behind them.

Turning sideways on, she was met with two boys, one of which was Hyacinth.

"Hyacinth! Its nice to see you again!" she spoke up, grateful to recognize at least one person.

"Yeah, so you're in my class?"

"Apparently."

They continued with their small conversation, Redleaf making his way over to the girl behind them. Snowflake had given the impression that she hadn't looked up from her book, yet behind the yellowing pages, she knew it was the guy again. Before he took any notice, she got a good look and made a note to ignore him (as well as the blush rising up in her face).

"What you reading there?" Redleaf sidled up to her, tilting the book in her hands.

Seeing it to be one of the old fairy mythology books, he couldn't help but feel warmed that other people actually read those books. This just so happened to be one of his favourites but since it was in Snowflake's possession, he wasn't able to find it and reread it.

"A tinkerbell story? Those are really good."

"Yeah..." Her voice shaking slightly from embarrassment. She was undoubtedly a book worm but she didn't know any other people that went to the mythology part of the school library. She spent at least a third of her day in the library either reading a novel or studying.

A voice suddenly came on the school speaker.

"Your attention please, would Hyacinth Springleap, Sunflower Summerlynn, Redleaf Autumnwood and Snowflake Winteria report to the senior school office."

Exchanging looks of astonishment, they quickly thought about the wrongdoings, Sunflower in particular thought about whether she answered a question on the application wrong...

Students stared at them, eyeing suspiciously as they made their way hurriedly to the office. Unexpectedly, when they had reached the office, they were not met with stern faces, instead they were met with grins from Milori and Clarion themselves.

"Congratulations!" they said in unison.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the views, reviews and favourites so far! And of course I'm finishing this story, the whole plot has been planned out for once XD **

**Read, review, follow and favourite please! :3 **


	3. Badges and Icy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any tinkerbell franchise characters other than my OC's (If I did, their may have been an heir to pixie hollow alongside queen clarion *smirks* ) **

* * *

"Congratulations!"

"What-the?" Redleaf blurted before he could stop himself."

"You four are the new house captain!" Clarion announced as she handed badges out to all of them, their faces all with the same dumbfounded expression. They stood still for a moment; their minds trying to process what had just happened.

Hyacinth seemed to have regained himself first and suddenly squealed in delight. Just as he noticed the weird stares from everyone around him (Redleaf and Snowflake's especially) Ending abruptly, he coughed rather loudly and flushed as pink as his school tie.

*Cough* "Sorry."

Sunflower burst into laughter, the others with amused grins now plastered on their face. Snowflake then felt a hand on her shoulder, noticing that it was Milori.

"Good job sis." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks" She whispered back, slightly confused as to why they were whispering.

Sunflower had a smile that stretched from one end of her face to the other as she looked at her reflection on the badge. Redleaf on the other hand had a determined expression, a glint of light flashing in his eyes.

"Uhh guys, you're going to be late for class if you stand around any longer..." Clarion noted.

At that, they sprinted down, Milori shouting after them.

"Don't wear them yet!"

Out of breath and panting, they managed to slip into the door at the last minute.

Everyone had taken a seat already, only leaving a square of four tables in the back corner of the class. With no other choice, they sat alongside each other, only to hear the teacher explain that these were their permanent seats for their first term.

Hyacinth, sitting in front with Sunflower turned around to face the other two.

"So...since we're going to be working closely together for the rest of the year, do you think it's better if we were to stick as a group?"

"Fine with me." Sunflower replied, spinning round as the teacher called her name.

Snowflake and Redleaf just nodded their heads, not wanting a bad first impression from the teacher.

Once the teacher began writing things down for them to copy, Redleaf decided to speak up.

"Unless you actually heard my name during the hurried announcement, I'm Redleaf Autumnwood"

"Snowflake Winteria."

"Sunflower Summerlynn."

"Hyacinth Springleaf"

* * *

_On the other side of the classroom..._

"Something's up."

"I know."

"Its not like they'd call out their names for no apparent reason."

"What ever happens I'm taking them down once and for all. Possibly even that new girl if she plans to stick with them."

"What should we do though?"

"I have a phone and people that love me, what more do I need?"

The two exchanged grins, eyes glinting even though the room was brightly lit.

* * *

The four of them walked towards an empty table, Sunflower taking lead for once. Snowflake, used to just eating a sandwich in the silence of the library, was a little unnerved with all the babble in the cafeteria. Judging from Redleaf and Hyacinth's expressions, they were just as uneasy as she was.

"Here we are, an empty table." Sunflower announced.

Being yet another four seated table, it just so happened to be in the center of the canteen, giving them a good view of everyone and the rest of the tables.

All the jocks sat on one side of the room, the so called "populars" on another, as well as the nerds, musicians, drama students ect.

Sunflower noticed this and pointed it out.

"Wow, this school is so...separated."

"Its been like this ever since Icy practically crowned herself queen." Snowflake replied, her tone just as icy as her expression. Redleaf looked equally as grim; he never liked Icy due to her controlling nature.

"I still remember when everyone could chill with anyone they wanted without being judged." Redleaf hinted.

"The school them was much better." Hyacinth admitted.

"Then what about you? Don't you fit into any of these groups?"

"I find it stupid to classify people so I tend to eat in the library." Snowflake deadpanned.

"We eat on the school roof. Its actually more relaxing than you think" Redleaf answered.

"Yeah. That's why you're all outcasts." A scornful voice said behind them.

Swiveling around, they saw Icy and another girl (equally as mean looking) standing in front of them, hands on their hips, eyes narrowed like a cat.

"What are you doing on **OUR** table?" she hissed.

* * *

**Not my longest chapter :P Expect chapter 4 to be up in 2 days :D**

**Read, review, favourite and follow! **

**:3 **


	4. Gardens

"What are you doing on OUR table?" Icy hissed.

"Your table? Since when did you own the school?"

"Snowflake honey, back off. You and all your little friends over there don't belong in this school."

At this point, everyone in the canteen was looking round to see the fight. Sunflower decided to intervene just then.

"Snowflake..." she whispered, "We should stop before this gets out of hand."

"Listen here, at least somebody has a brain. You should really talk to your friends, especially the fat one over there." Icy spat.

That comment went over the line.

Everyone stared in silence as Sunflower went from pale, then pink, then a deep red. Instead of firing a smart retort of some sort, she opted to count under her breath and wait for her anger to subside.

Icy accepted the silence as defeat. Turning on her heel, she stalked away, leaving the four of them rather angry. Redleaf, pissed at Icy, wanted to scream at her, slap that grin off her face. But he knew that violence was never the answer to anything, especially not a girl like her.

Sunflower at this point was mad, walking away in the other direction with Snowflake trailing right behind her. Hyacinth and Redleaf didn't want to lose them just yet but due to her fury, Sunflower was just leading them in circles around the school.

Hyacinth took Sunflower's hand from behind. She flinched at the contact but calmed down slightly when she saw his warm brown eyes. Nothing was said as he led all of them up to the rooftop where he and Redleaf would normally spend lunch.

Climbing the last few steps, they were met with an astounding roof garden. Flowers and plants of all varieties were grown here, as well as a mini greenhouse at on one side.

"Wow" the girls breathed, all anger now forgotten.

"This-" Redleaf gestured, "Is the work of our dear Hyacinth here."

"You grew all of these?" Sunflower asked, astonished by the sheer amount and beauty.

"Every single one of them since the start of high school." He mumbled, looking both proud and embarrassed at the same time.

* * *

"What is with the lack of sound?" Milori asked himself.

Walking past the school canteen doors, he was shocked to hear no buzzing of chatter at all. Curious, he stuck his head in to get a glimpse, but stepped in completely when he saw Icy and the captains-to-be.

Storming in, he felt the need to protect them rise from his chest, only to be stopped by a hand actually going into his chest.

_Clarion._

"Its their fight right now, they have to know how to handle her sooner or later." she warned.

Looking down at her, he was warmed merely by her presence and sapphire blue eyes. Not really paying attention to the environment anymore, he just stopped himself from swooping down and kissing her, opting to hold her hand instead.

"Milori...don't, please" Clarion strung incoherent words together, her mind too caught up in the situation (and their position) for her to speak properly. Pushing his hands away, she stood apart with her head hanging low, eyes unable to meet his.

Feeling guilty, he turned his back on her, walking away without looking back. He felt horrible for not looking back, not holding her in his arms once more, not comforting the girl that he dated last year.

Walking into the the room in which they worked in, he pulled away a filing cabinet, his hand groping for the edge of the picture. When he did catch hold of it, the emotions wracked throughout his body, willing the tears to flow out right there.

It was a picture of them both from last year. They were both so happy, Clarion smiling from the inside of his arms. It was the last day of their summer and the day after would be the day they broke up, torn away because of their just announced positions as head boy and girl of the school.

"Ree...Why?"

* * *

**So sorry for this short chapter! My laptop broke and I lost the earlier version of this chapter, because of which my deadline for 2 days didn't happen :( Its getting harder to write this story; I think I might have writer's block...HELP! **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be less rushed and longer. Should I add more Milarion fluff or SnowXRed fluff? **

**read, review, favourite and follow! **

**:3**


	5. House Captains

**Sorry for the long wait! Again, I do not own anything except for my OC's! Currently on vacation, expect frequent updates! **

* * *

"And now, I will announce the new house captains!" said Milori, "Will the four students come up here please?"

Everyone in the hall physically sat up, all at the edge of their seats. Snowflake, Hyacinth and Redleaf sank lower in the chairs, already anticipating what was going to happen. Sunflower on another hand had her face lit, ready to jump off once her name was called. Since it was a full house assembly, they had sat together, the three wanted to tell Sunflower to calm herself down before she gave everything away.

Icy looked around smugly in front, only turning her head back to take notice of the three's faces, enjoying their dread. Not wanting to stare, she ignored the happiness in Sunflower's and continued to gossip, earning small and hidden stares from Clarion. She was uncomfortable standing so close to Milori but she shrugged it off, putting on a mask towards the school.

"From the spring house, Hyacinth Springleap."

A round of applause broke out from the houses, warm smiles all directed towards him. Even if he didn't know it, the juniors looked up to him and his caring personality, especially to the way he treated the flowers. If he could treat that so well and let them bloom and flourish, he was definitely suited to raising his own house. Blushing, he made his way up the stage, nearly tripping on the stairs up.

"The summer house, Sunflower Summerlynn."

Unlike Hyacinth and slowly getting up, she bounced her way out of her chair and bounded up the stairs three steps at a time, looking more like a yellow, black and white blob running across the hall. She grinned and beamed at her peers, her peers immediately enjoying their new captain's enthusiasm.

"We have Redleaf Autumnwood from Autumn house."

A large round of applause broke out again, with more girls sighing while the guys glared back at him with jealousy. Redleaf was never one to gloat or charm the ladies all too much, but through his amused smiles, he thought, _I could get used to this. _

"And finally."

Time seemed to slow down at this point. Why? this was the most important house to decide on who became their captain. Unofficially, it was going to be a vote between Snowflake and Icy but it all depended on the head's decision. Milori's mouth moved in slow motion as half the winter house wished for a captain that wasn't Icy.

Seconds later, their wish was granted.

"Snowflake Winteria for the Winter house."

A pause. Another pause. Then, the loudest applause of all erupted from the hall, frightening Clarion and Milori for a second there. Looking towards each other, their shocked faces easily became a smile.

_We chose well. _

Icy's mouth hung open while Snowflake was smothered by a bunch of hugs and pats on her back, drastically delaying her way onto the stage. Closing it immediately, she realized the hidden meaning behind yesterday's words.

_You are not getting away with this. _

* * *

After all the initiation was finished, all of them headed towards the office, Milori explaining, in full detail, on what new jobs and responsibilities they now had.

"So you see, all four of you are in charge of prom, sports day, etc. When they come up, we'll tell you then, there's no use in telling you now." He explained.

"We also work with our deputies, Mary and Dewey." Clarion added, her hand gesturing to two short students, one in the Spring house while the other in the Winter house respectively.

Sunflower, excited as always, greeted both of them immediately, making friends very quickly, Mary in particular.

Hyacinth literally zoomed into the office, coming out seconds later with a dreamy look plastered on his face.

"What happened to you?" they asked.

"The office..." he stammered. "is just...what I had expected..." he replied, his voice raising on the latter part.

Creeped out, everyone took two steps back, Redleaf whispering loudly, "Get used to it, he's always like that..."

Walking into the office themselves, they were surprised at how neat it was. With nothing to do, Redleaf and Sunflower left the room first, bored. Slipping out, Snowflake ran her hand along the mahogany desk.

A dull piece of paper brushed her fingers. Pulling it out, she saw a picture of her brother and Clarion, this time riding a ferris wheel with the words, _To Milori, Love Clarion. _

Putting it back where she found it, she wondered how her brother was dealing with the break up. Feeling she was being watched for a moment, she pushed the thoughts away and left the room. Once the group had dismissed, she went to the library, hoping to read some books and ponder on her thoughts alone.

Once everyone had left, Redleaf and Hyacinth stood there in the middle of the corridor.

"The room, its not why you're so dreamy is it?" Redleaf whispered, suspicious.

"No... its Clarion."

Eyes widening, he didn't want to break the news to him just yet. In his mind, the picture from behind Snowflake was currently burned into mind.

_Shes with him, and that probably won't change. _

* * *

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3**


	6. House spirit

**Has it been a long time since an update? Sorry about that. Go read my more updated story "Children of Pixie Hollow" if you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tinkerbell characters other than my OC's. They belong to Disney and Disney only. **

* * *

_And like that, three weeks had passed aimlessly for the house captains._

* * *

Hyacinth strolled down the hallways, admiring the poster work of the art students. They were all busy putting up posters, upon the sport and house captain's request, about the upcoming swimming gala. Being in charge of the whole house, he had to encourage his house and raise their house spirit. After all, house spirit and participation counts greatly towards the house cup.

He was never really good at swimming, never really found any great interest in it. Gardening was his favourite hobby and the roof garden was what he spent most of his free time on. Being a house captain, it was a must that he would have to participate, even if it meant making a fool of himself.

"Hyacinth!"

Spinning around, he saw his spring house sport captain Chloe, in her hands were face paint markers as well as a bunch of posters coloured in shades of green.

"Could you help me pick up that poster?" She used her leg and gestured to the strewn poster on the ground.

Picking it up, he examined it, a smile on his face as he helped her carry some of them.

"Do we have enough our swimmers?" He asked.

"Yep, we have alot of good swimmers in our house this year, hopefully we can break our losing streak for once." She joked playfully, her smile looking a little forced.

"That explains the poster." He said, remembering the quote.

"Dig deep and break the streak!" they said in unison, breaking into a fit of giggles as they put up the last poster.

* * *

"This is not working well." Redleaf sighed.

"What is?" Snowflake looked up from her book, pushing her glasses up a bit.

The two were in the library for lunch, Sunflower and Hyacinth had went to see the swim team tryouts, hopefully to encourage them even further.

"My house's house spirit. I can't encourage them very well."

"You have to physically do something Redleaf."

"I did! I've made posters, banners, everything spirit related you can think of!"

"Physically Redleaf, you also have to look like it as well."

Letting her words sink in, he slowly fell backwards onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling. His house had won swimming gala last year. He should have been proud of that, he qualified for it as well! But sadly, he was ill and couldn't make it. Half awake, he had listened to his brother talk on and on about it, only to have him fall asleep halfway through.

Snowflake's words suddenly repeated in his mind, giving him a great idea.

"Snowflake, thanks for the great idea!" He slurred, hugging the shocked girl before running out of the library at once.

She resumed reading, holding the book up so that her light blush wasn't seen by anyone else.

* * *

"And that-" Sunflower paused for a dramatic effect, "is why we should be happy to support our house, especially our house spirit!"

She was currently standing in front of the swimming pool, a crowd from her house grouped around her.

"Go tell the rest of the Summer house! We will win this year for sure!"

"Yeah! Go Sunflower!" The crowd cheered.

With her bubbly personality (her hair also plays a major factor here), the Summer house had no problem responding to their captain's speech. Currently, with the large amount of participation and effort put into the swim tryouts for this house, they were in the lead with the most house points.

The crowd dispersed, the speech still ringing in their heads. Sunflower smiled, proud at how she had enlightened her house. Picking up a fallen banner from the other side of the pool, she thought she heard somebody say her name from inside the bushes. Going closer, she heard the conversation more clearly.

"So you see, if we were to dishearten Redleaf and the rest of his house, there would be no problem in targeting Snowflake."

"Man, she'd be easy to take down, who are we going to do after she's gone?"

"Either petty Hyacinth or Sunflower. Sunflower's going to be harder, new transfer and all."

Eyes widening from what she heard, she moved her head to the left, letting some sunlight shine into the bushes, revealing who were talking. Gasping, she ran away silently towards the library, her mind repeating her name.

_Icy Woodcold._

* * *

**So... something's happening...**

**Just realised I left out a Milarion part to this chapter... Sorry :P There will be one in the next I promise. **

**Feel free to PM with story ideas or requests for this story or any of my other ones :)**

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3 **


	7. Something's off

**Sorry its been a while hasn't it? I think probably more than 3 weeks... :P I've been concentrating most of my chapters to Children of Pixie Hollow due to finally figuring out what I want the story plot to be...hehe at least theres a chapter now. I'll do my best to keep them even. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC's and the storyplot. **

* * *

Redleaf faced a mirror, his hands coated with red paint. Streaking another line across his cheek, he gazed back at his reflection with a smile. Washing the face paint off, he smoothed out his leaf printed shirt and matching pants. He looked very Autumn-y and stood out alot. Grinning, he thought, so this was what it felt like to be Sunflower...

He strutted out of the toilets with pride. Noticing the amused smiles and cheers from his fellow students, he ran over to the swimming pool, gathering fellow Autumn house students to cheer along with him. Easily enough, there was a crowd of people now surrounding the swimming pool, a mass of black school uniforms with the occasional red tie peaking out chanting and cheering.

Glancing to his right, he saw Hyacinth round a corner, immediately catching his friends eye. He looked just as shocked but slowly eased into a competitive smile. He mouthed, _you're going down._

_Never. _

He turned his attention to the pool once again, encouraging Vidia to swim faster for their house and gain more house and participation points.

She stepped out of the pool, high-fiving her swim partner Zephyr. They were joined by her other friends who talked aimlessly about Tinkerbell, the spring house swimmer.

"Sweeties, we're not going to lose to a wood tech student, **I **I-mean **WE** are better than that." Zephyr nodded earnestly, looking more like a overly shaken bobble head by each passing moment.

"Look shes over there."

Turning to where Rosetta pointed, Redleaf saw her dive into the water. It wasn't the best dive and it could be worked on, but she had covered distance, thought Vidia.

"Redleaf!"

Sunflower's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to face the usually upbeat girl, only to be greeted by a worried frown engraved on her face.

"What's wrong?" Her face went even darker. (if that was even possible)

"We have to find the others, there's someone planning against us."

They ran off, Redleaf taking Sunflower's hand as they raced towards the library. Hyacinth happened to notice the action and met her eyes, a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Brushing off that feeling, he realized the level of importance that was held in her eyes and followed quickly behind.

* * *

"Clarion, what's wrong?" Milori asked.

She had been sneezing all day, something that he noticed that she didn't do quite often, even when she had a cold.

Sneezing again, she said, "Its just a bad feeling, like something's going to happen... something big"

His smile quickly turned into a frown, "Why?"

"I don't know..."

Not wanting to prompt her any further, apart from Mary, he knew first hand how moody she could get when being prompted too far, especially on things that she didn't know, he changed the subject, the two of them chatting randomly on different topics.

_He hasn't changed..._ Clarion thought, a small smile grazed upon her face. Sneezing seemed to ruin the moment, but Milori was patient and handed her tissues every time she did.

_I like it when she sneezes, its adorable..._

They continued their aimless chatter, the work they were supposed to do completely forgotten.

* * *

When the three reached the library, Snowflake was nowhere to be seen. They knew her well, she never left the secluded spot that she had found for the whole of lunch, so to see her gone with 30 minutes to spare was not common.

They searched every corner of the library as Sunflower combed through her room, the girls toilets and her locker. Nothing. Redleaf approached the librarian.

"Did Snowflake leave the library earlier?"

The librarian looked up, pushing her glasses before answering.

"Yes, with two other girls I think..."

"Thank you..."

He turned to the others, explaining the current situation.

"Do you know two girls that Snow would be close enough to get her to leave the library?"

"Not that we know of, not even Redleaf could get her to leave!" Hyacinth sputtered.

With a suspicious glance towards Hyacinth, he noticed the thin framed girl walking towards them.

"Where where you? You never leave the library!"

Snowflake looked up, a shocked, nearly teary face on her features. Redleaf softened his tone.

"Whats wrong?" He practically whispered, not wanting to scare here any more.

"Nothing..." She said too quickly, hastily adding "nothing out of the ordinary if thats what you think..."

* * *

"Clarion, I think I'm getting your feeling too... something is certainly going to happen..."

* * *

**Left that off with a little Snowflake angst mixed with a cute little bit of Milarion for all you fans out there. ;) There will be more in the next chap, I promise. **

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3 **


	8. Hurt and iron walls

**The next update! This chapter as well as the next is inspired by a really famous anime, if anyone can guess it right, I'll write a one shot from their idea, tinkerbell fandom only though. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's and the storyline. **

* * *

"Mary," Clarion asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes please."

"Well there's always the obvious ones dear. Your posture, your hair after you wake up OH and not to mention your snoring..."

"Mary!" Clarion blushed furiously, looking towards a mirror just in case Mary's words were true, "I meant my relationship with Milori!"

Mary smirked as she put away some books with her back turned towards Clarion, "What relationship?"

"Exactly."

Placing a hand on her heart, she turned around.

"Nothing dear. There was and never will be nothing wrong in your relationship."

"Then why did we -"

"Break up? You need time. If you rush anything, it won't work. Take woodwork for example, rush the sanding part, the end result isn't good."

Before Mary could go on about more examples, Clarion cut in.

"So our relationship was rushed?"

"Yes and no. You rushed over the obstacle you faced, leading to where you are now. But if you hadn't, I bet you would be in his arms right now."

"Should I try and fix it?"

"Yes, and uh, here's your chance."

Eyebrows scrunched at Mary's last words, she felt a feeble tap on her shoulder, only to be greeted by a sheepish looking Milori.

"We... uh, we need to talk. Umm **privately.**" He gestured to Mary, who walked out immediately. **  
**

He didn't leave enough time for her to answer, instead he walked in and closed the door behind them. Dewey sidled up to Mary. The two didn't dare say a word until they heard the audible click and lock of the door.

"What did you pump into him?" Mary laughed.

"Err motivation I guess?" Dewey answered, his expression identical to ones of Milori.

"We did good for them didn't we?"

"Yes, yes we did." she said, clasping their hands together.

* * *

None of them could ask what was wrong. None of them could even get close enough without her fleeing in fright. She had somehow adapted to escape when their presence was near or find an excuse to avoid them as much as possible.

Snowflake had inevitably locked herself behind metal doors, doors which only she could enter, and once it, very hard to come out.

She slumped down in her seat, black bags hanging from her eyes. She felt the stares from behind her, of course only coming from the other three captains, boring their way into her exposed back.

Not wanting to deal with them at all, she forced herself to pay her full attention to what the teacher was explaining, feeling her head grow heavier by the minute.

The three were very hard to ignore, Redleaf in particular. He came very close to getting her out, only to fall short at the gate. He made excuses to get himself in, dropped things in front of her, stopped her in the corridors, even trying to start a conversation with her, only to be deflected by a hurried look and the pattering of her feet on the ground.

Although the chances of getting her to spill were bleak, he didn't give up. Instead, (pause for dramatic effect) he stepped up his game.

* * *

It was at the end of school, Snowflake trailing groggily along the hallways. Her vision was blurry as she trod her way over to the meeting she had today.

It wasn't as if she was avoiding her friends forever, or for no apparent reason. Of course she had her motives, and if all ends well, nothing would have changed.

Yawning, she walked into what should have been the open doorway, only to crash straight into something, or someone, hard.

"What the...?" she looked up, "Redleaf?!"

"Snowflake," he greeted her with a grin, "how are you today?" he said, over-exaggerating his voice.

Her eyebrows arched in suspicion, "Great, thanks..." in an undertone she added, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He looked away momentarily, "Now!"

Time moved in slow motion as she heard footsteps pound behind her. Eyes widening, she sped off in the other direction, swerving her way out of Hyacinth and Sunflower's grips.

Redleaf gave chase, his heart hammering in his chest. He was gaining on her, luckily being on a running team really did help. Every few seconds she would look back, immediately swerving down another corridor to shake him off.

_I know her too well._

He stepped hard and took a swift turn, managing to do it without her notice.

She ran on, too afraid to look back once again and possibly slow herself down. Mind devoid of any thought, she let her feet have a mind of their own.

Turning the corner, she burst through, directly into a pair of hands which wrapped themselves around her.

Redleaf clamped his hand over both of hers together, his other hand wrapping around her waist. Being taller, and stronger, he lifted her feet clean off the floor.

She struggled against his grip weakly, too tired to say anything.

"So stubborn."

Walking back, Hyacinth and Sunflower cheered while the others tried to calm down a steaming Milori, upset over how she was acting and how Redleaf was acting at the moment. Setting her down, he kept his hand around hers, keeping her in place. She kept her gaze down, unable to meet their eyes.

"You know exactly what we're going to ask and until you do answer, Redleaf will not let go." Sunflower dead panned, her expression of a stern mother.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to us."

She was silent for a while, ending the silence with another attempt at breaking free.

Sunflower opened her mouth to speak, Redleaf being faster. He used a finger to lift her face up to his, her eyes reflecting exactly how she felt.

"Snow, we know there's something wrong. Please tell us what it is and we can help you." He put gently.

At his words, she mumbled something incoherent.

"Wait what?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You in this state hurts us all, Milori especially." She peeked a glance at her brother, his pained expression telling her enough.

"Icy's planning something again."

As promised, he let her go, immediately she enveloped Redleaf in a hug, tears rolling down his back.

They could only watch in fear, knowing the full extent of what Icy could do.

"Shh, what actually happened?"

She recounted the past, explaining in full detail.

* * *

_Snowflake read continued reading her book, the world becoming a blur as the scene from the book magically taking place around her. Without her noticing, a blue-eyed beauty (or in her case, beast) stepped into the picture. _

_Eyebrows arching, she asked, "Can I **help** you?" _

"_Yes you can." _

_The posse behind her grabbed her up, dragging her out of the library, completely unnoticed by the librarian and the students in the area. Slamming the girl into the wall, Icy put her hand on the wall, trapping the frightened girl. _

_"Listen. Back off, and we'll leave you and your friends alone. If you don't, you all get hurt, **badly**." _

_Snowflake's eyebrows narrowed. _

_"What if I don't want to back off? Its not like you can stop us you know." _

_She clicked her fingers, the sound echoing clearly._

_The two girls behind her stepped aside, revealing another member to the group. He was tall, snow white hair and stormy grey eyes. His name popped in her head. Blizzard, Icy's boyfriend. _

_He walked over, leaning even more closer than Icy did, to the point she could feel his breath on her next to her ear. _

_"If you hadn't known, I'm her boyfriend. She gave me clear instructions on what to do if you didn't oblige."_

_His head reached even closer to hers, she shrunk away to the left, her head hitting the edge of his arm. _

_"Get away from me!" Finally regaining her movements and slapping him hard on the face. He wasn't fazed though he did back off. Face turning into a smile, he said, _

_"That was part one my dear, we'll continue at a later time. Say this conversation to anyone, your friends get hurt." _

_The group walked away, Snowflake sinking slowly to the ground, traumatized._

* * *

**Really long chapter for a change. I still feel like there's not enough Milarion in this chap... You'll get to read what they said in the office later though (Oh no, I've said too much)**

**Read, review, follow and favourite! :3 Help me reach 50 reviews guys! **


	9. Apologies (important note at the bottom)

**Next update! Not bothered to do science right now, or religious studies revision, so here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline and the OC's**

* * *

Snowflake finished with a sob, leaning her whole body against the wall. Their friend was hurting, and they couldn't do anything about it. Redleaf, being the closest to her right now, took her hands gently.

"Please never hide anything so important from us again. If you hadn't told us, who knows what Blizzard will do to you?"

"But if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't get hurt, it'd just be me." She said in between sniffles.

"You didn't have to protect us alone, I'm supposed to be doing that." Milori said, eyeing Redleaf a little.

_Surely when I liked Clarion, I wasn't that obvious with my feelings, was I?_

Milori's eyes widened slightly, his pale face turning pink as he remembered all those little things he'd do for her. Clarion noticed and smiled, he was so adorable when he was flustered.

"So now what?" Hyacinth fretted, he paced back and forth as Snowflake was telling the story.

"First, we calm down, then we think of a plan." Clarion stressed. She kept herself oddly calm in situations like these, possibly a leading trait she had ever since.

Redleaf's anger pulsed, face slowly turning red with rage. If he ever saw Blizzard, he wouldn't hesitate to give him a piece of his mind.

"If you think of hurting Blizzard in anyway possible, it just shows that Snowflake told us what happened, meaning she'll be hurt even more. Surely that's the last thing on your mind?"

He sighed, anger dissipating completely. He truly cared for her well being, most likely strong enough to rival Milori's.

Speaking of Milori, his mind was still in the past, feeling more awkward by the growing second. He would laugh at her jokes, be the only person able to calm her down, of course all these little actions were going to add up to something more, his mind slowly leading him back to earlier today...

* * *

_He closed the door firmly behind him, with no intention of leaving the room any time soon. Clarion was avoiding his eyes, opting to look to the ground and stare at the dust particles flying around his feet. _

_"Clarion." He said, bringing her eyes to his. _

_"What did you want to talk about?" _

_He took a deep breath, readying himself for the inevitable. _

_"We had some unsettled things about us from last time..."_

_Her sapphire eyes clouded with misery. He really didn't want to walk down this path, but they had to get it over with sooner or later. _

_"Clarion please, what was so troubling that day we had to break up?" _

_"Milori, I don't want to explain this right now. Its still a bit too much for me..."_

_"I don't want to let this lag on any longer though, if we can't go back to what we used to be, can we still at least be at terms with each other? You can't even seem to look me in the eye anymore." He sighed._

_She kept her vision down, every single one of his words were like a dagger digging itself deeper into her heart. It broke her heart that it was completely her fault they even parted in the first place. She wanted to go back, to apologise for what she put him through, yet the words could never come out. _

_She even wrote a letter to him, attempting to apologise and make things slightly better. Her tears had smudged the paper and it ended up in the bin. Clarion practised in front of a mirror, her words becoming more feeble with every attempt. _

_Nothing seemed to work for her. _

_"Milori, just understand that I still hold you in high esteem. And when I do figure things out, I will tell you what happened." _

_He couldn't bring himself to get angry at her. His heart was heavy as his mind flashed through all the things they had done together, thinking back if he had done anything wrong to make her like this. Nothing came up. _

_This time, he walked out of the room, his vision directly at the floor. Clarion stared longingly at his retreating figure. _

_She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' _

* * *

Everyone had dispersed, the meeting called over. As Redleaf took Snow back to her room, Milori regained control of his senses once again. Something was clicking rather loudly in front of his face...

"Milori, Milori!"

"Ah! Sorry, dozed off there Clarion."

They walked out of the school doors, heading towards their senior dorms. He watched as the leaves flew gently off the trees and onto the ground, the scene a palette of red, orange, gold and brown.

"Beautiful don't you think?" She brought him out of his trance.

"Yeah..." Not really paying attention to her.

Suddenly the wind picked up, chilling Clarion. Acting fast, he pulled off his feathery jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She blushed, her face leaning into his shoulder slightly, his stomach churning from the mix of emotions spewing inside of him.

They walked on in peaceful silence, the edge of her arm brushing his every few seconds as they walked. When they had reached the end, she took the jacket off, only to be placed on one of her shoulders again.

"Keep it for warmth, return it to me when you remember."

With that, he forced himself to turn around and walk away. He didn't want to end it like that, but if she needed time to think, they needed some distance apart.

* * *

**Milarion! Really hard compared to SnowRed XD. Its alot more passionate than I thought but I don't mind writing about them, it'll be good practice :D Tell me if I missed anything. **

**Didn't really go on about the anime thing from the last chapter, so i'm changing the rules slightly. The 50th and 51st reviewers get a tinkerbell oneshot of their choice. From there on, I'll continue writing small oneshots when I need inspiration :D **

**So read, REVIEW, favourite and follow! :3**


End file.
